I'm Okay
by Ron Weasley Is My Ho
Summary: Sora and her mother are abuse victims and Sora's been doing a great job of hiding the bruises her father has givin her and hiding painful secretes from everyone. What happens when a certain blonde finds out these terrible secretes? *Sorato*
1. Chapter One

Hope you all like this fic. It's going to be a Sorato (sora/yamato). Well enjoy and it's based on the song "I'm Okay" by Christina Aguilera form her new CD 'Stripped'. I might add more chapters but only if I get good reviews and at least five or I'll just leave it like this. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.. blah blah blah. 

I'm Okay

Once Upon a time there was a young girl named Sora Takenouchi. She was in her room, her back against a blue wooden door and her knee's against her chest, her head gently resting on them. Tears spilled from her extraordinary ruby red eyes and another sob racked through her body. She could still hear the yelling through the door and another painful yelp from her mother. 

This was her world, this was the place she called home. Home was supposed to be comforting and warm. A place where you could feel safe, but instead she was scared of this place she called home. Sadly, this was nothing new to her. She would always come home from school, help her mother prepare dinner and her father would arrive drunk. He would start yelling at her for no reason and after a while Sora had gotten used to it. She had gotten used to all the screaming and all the insults thrown at her by her father. She would no longer cry when he yelled at her or insulted her. 

Until one day her father got angry because she wouldn't cry anymore. That one day screaming and hurting her emotionally wasn't enough for him. He wanted to see her cry. Why? Because there was something wrong with Sora's father, he was a twisted soul who received joy out of hurting others. That one day, Sora's father started a physical assault that would lead to many others. That one day her mother just watched from the shock. He had never laid one finger on her until that fateful day. She was only the tender age of nine. After that, when her father would try to hurt her, Sora's mother would try and stop him. She would yell at him to stop and he would turn his physical assaults to her. Sora would just stand there, scared, for herself, and for her mother. The looks that crossed her mothers face only broke Sora's hurt more then it already was. After the second hit her mother received from her father, Sora would run upstairs and lock herself in her room. She would cry herself to sleep. 

The next morning she would wake up, and pretend as if nothing ever happened. But it was hard pretending that, because it did happen. She would look into her body mirror and see the fresh new batches of bruises. She applied her cover of make up to hide her bruises. When she was younger, she didn't know how to cover the bruises, so she would just lie, saying she got them when she was playing soccer. Now she was a fifteen year-old girl, and a pretty one at that. With her long auburn colored locks of hair, that would naturally curl at the bottom, and she had a nice figure from playing all the sports she played. And her eyes, they were ruby red, like two jewels. 

As she walked downstairs to the kitchen, she would walk in to see her mother with fresh new batches of bruises also. She would run to her mother and engulf her into a large hug and the two would cry. And this was a normal routine for Sora Takenouchi.

She went through the whole routine all over again later that night. She cried herself asleep, and woke up in the morning examining her body for the new batch of bruises. She applied her make-up which she hated doing. She would never wear make-up if she didn't have to, but she did. She dressed into her Odaiba High, school uniform. She walked down the stairs only to find her mother again beaten up badly. Lately, the beating had gotten worse for her mother and Sora was feeling even more horrible then she usually did. 

"Hey mom, how are you doing? You okay? You don't look to well today," Sora's voice was dripping with concern. Her mother smiled weekly.

" Sora honey, I'm fine. I feel a little woozy but nothing I can't handle," her mother, Erika, replied softly. Sora's eyes began to water," shhhhh, sweetheart, don't cry." Erika cupped her daughters face with her hand. She looked into Sora's eyes and then began to examine her face. She noticed the cover up Sora had applied and could faintly notice the bruises. Her eyes watered also. "Oh Sora!" she cried. "You don't deserve this! You just don't!" 

"Mom, please don't cry." Sora pleaded. Her mother sniffled and then mumbled a small sorry and I'm fine. 

"But really Sora, how are **you **holding up?" 

"I'm okay," Sora whispered, "I've been better." A small spell of silence settled into the kitchen. "Well I gotta get going Mom, or I'll be late for school. I love you and take care!" Sora turned away from her mother and picked up her book bag. She smiled softly at her and began walking towards the door.

"I love you to Sora, and watch out for yourself okay?" Sora turned towards her mother nodded and gave her a comforting smile. Erika stood there even after the door had slammed shut, signaling that Sora had left. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and sobs racked through her body violently. Erika fell to the floor on her knees. She began to softly whisper, "Sora, you don't deserve this!" over and over again. 

While walking to school, Sora had been thinking hard on what was going on in her life. She couldn't believe how she still could put up with the things that were happening to her. She couldn't understand how she could live a normal life at school knowing about what happened every night. Knowing she would always come home to get beaten and leave her home with bruises. As she continued walking, she was so absorbed in her thinking, that she didn't hear someone calling her name. She finally heard someone yell "SORA!" and abruptly turned around. A smile had sneaked its away unto her face as she looked at the sight before her. There stood her two best friends in the world, panting and breathing heavily, their hands on their knees. 

"Gosh Sora! Are you deaf or something!?" The one with large brown hair asked sarcastically. 

"Yannoe I think she is Tai. We've been calling her for like 10 minutes!" The blonde one cried. 

"Sorry guys, I was thinking." 

" Oh my gosh! Sora Takenouchi was thinking!" Taichi Kamiya, the brown haired one. (a/n duh.. can I make it anymore obvious) said dramatically.

"Whatever Tai. I'd be surprised if you got absorbed in thinking." She smirked at him. 

He glared, and stuck his nose up in the air. "How rude!" They all dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"So, Sora, what are you doing later today?" Yamato Ishida, the blonde one (a/n again DUH J) asked. 

"I don't really know, just go home and start homework," she replied ~and get beat upagain~ she thought sadly. 

"Oh" was all Yamato had said. A comfortable silence had fallen around them. Sora looked at her surroundings while walking. It was the beginning of Fall and the leaves had already begun to change colors. 

"Another day, another boring class, and another way of wasting precious time," Tai sighed. 

"Tell me about it," Matt mumbled. 

"Actually I like school." 

"WHAT!" both teenage boys cried. 

"How can you like school?" Tai cried. 

"I dunno" She replied quietly, ~To get away from the pain. It's the only place I can go to get away from the beatings.~ 

"Well you're a strange one Sora," Matt laughed softly, "but we still love you!" he gave her a heart-melting smile and threw his arm over her shoulder. She winced slightly as his arm draped over her should. She had gotten a really large bruise there last night. She smiled weakly back at both of them. 

They didn't know about her beatings. They didn't even know about her father drinking. They didn't know anything at all and that's the way she wanted it. She wasn't afraid that they would leave her, no it was nothing like that. She knew they would try to help her if she told them. But she didn't want their help. She wanted to do this on her own. She didn't want them to get involved. This was between her family, and nobody else. 

(a/n sorry for the skipping around but yeh, I don't really wanna write about her day)

The School bell rang and all the students rushed out of the door like a heard of buffalo. Sora on the other hand walked out slowly. Taking her time. Her name was being called yet again and she turned around to face Matt.

"Hey Yama! Whats up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk with you."

"Oh?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

"Well, I was wondering how you've been doing. You haven't been talking to Tai or me lately. So I'm sort of worried. You look paler then usual. And.." 

Sora put her finger up to his lips silencing him. "Thanks for worrying about me Yama. But I'm Okay." ~He's so sweet~ To tell you the truth. Sora had developed a crush on Yamato recently. She wasn't afraid to admit that to herself. But she was definitely afraid to admit that to him or anyone else. She gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Are you sure your okay?" She nodded. "I'm just worried about you Sor." 

"I know you are, but I'm okay, you don't have to worry." She noticed the unsure look in his features. "Here, Give me a hug." The two embraced. ~Sora please be okay. I can feel some things up. You're not okay. Please tell me whats wrong. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you~ He buried his face into her hair. He too was growing fond of her. The two couldn't see that they were falling for each other.

"Well I better get going before my mother worries." He nodded. They had spent more time then they expected to. It was getting dark fast. 

"How bout I walk you home?"

"NO!" she yelled, "I mean, no its okay you don't have to go out of your way." 

"Are you sure?" he wasn't too sure but if she said okay, then he would let it be. She nodded vigorously. "Okay bye! And take care." He gave her one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and gave him a shy smile. 

"Bye!" she whispered. As soon as he was out of sight, she began running towards her home. ~Oh shit I'm late! I'm gonna get an extra beating.~ she tensed up at the mention of beating. She arrived home and ran into the house. The sight that was before her wasn't a welcoming one. 

Her father sat at the kitchen table, a look of pure anger on his face. She looked around for her mother only to find her on the kitchen floor. Sora let out a gasp and was about to run to aid her mother when her father suddenly roared "**STAY WHERE YOU ARE!**" Sora winced at his voice. He walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair. Sora yelped as she felt the pain course through her body.

He brought her face right up to his and asked almost menacingly " Why were you late?"

Sora had begun to silently cry. "I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to come home late. We had to stay after school to work on a project." She whispered hesitantly. But as soon as she realized she said 'we' she regretted it.

"We? Who's 'we'? You and your boyfriend you little whore. I knew you were lying. You were probably out with him smooching him and doing god knows what else!! YOU LITTLE SLUT!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs angrily. (a/n I'm really sorry about the cussing and all so yeah. SORRY!) He slammed her head against the kitchen table. She cried out in pain. A trickle of blood slipping down her face. He threw her body against the wall and she fell to the floor. She felt pain shooting up and down her whole body. This was the worst beating she had received yet. She was crying, the tears were falling down her cheeks quickly. "He wasn't my boyfriend," she said weekly. Big mistake. 

"What did you say?" he growled. He picked her up by her hair again and she gritted her teeth. "I said he wasn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend." 

He let out a cruel laugh. "Yeah right! You think I'm that stupid to believe that bullshit!" He threw her to the ground and began to kick her. A small trickle of blood was spilling out of her mouth. With one last kick, he picked her body and threw it against the wall. "YOU DISGUST ME!" he yelled. And just like that he left. He probably left to drink some more. Sora was trying to take in all the pain. Surprisingly she hadn't lost unconsciousness. 

She painfully crawled over to her mother. She turned her mother so she was facing up. Sora began to cry more as she noticed the dry blood on her mothers face, and all the bruises. "Oh mom!" she whispered. She checked her mothers pulse and luckily her mother was still breathing. Sora shakily stood up and began walking upstairs. She felt so much pain. She walked into her room and shut the door. She sank to her knees and like previous nights, began to cry her eyes out. This time the pain felt worse, not only physically but emotionally too. Her crying began to lessen as she began to feel drowsiness engulf her. She fell asleep her back against the blue wooden door and her head resting on her knees. Tomorrow would be a new day, but nothing would change. She had to keep on telling herself and others that "I'm Okay", whether things were okay or not. 

Well I hoped you liked that. Please review and take care. And if you would like me to continue with a second chapter just say so in the review or else it'll just stay like this. 

Or maybe not ;) 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you everyone for the great reviews ^_^ . I didn't feel like dying so I decided to start the second chapter :).Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first. Also there will be some more cussing in the story so that's why its rated PG-13. this story is so depressing but it will end happy I promise :). this chapter doesn't have a lot of sorato actually it has nothing at all but the next chapter does so don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I have no money, so don't sue the poor person :)  
  
  
  
'I'm Okay' - Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Erika let out a painful groan. Her body was hurting like hell, but she wasn't worried about herself or the pain she was feeling, she was worried about Sora. She lifted her body painfully and slowly from her position on the floor and hazily looked around the kitchen. A small gasp left her slightly bloody lips as she noticed the stain of blood on the floor.  
  
She wobbly walked upstairs praying for her daughter to be alright. She finally reached Sora's door and lightly knocked. When she didn't hear a reply she began to panic a little. "Sora, are you okay sweetheart?" ~Stupid question~ Erika thought. Her voice was raspy and hoarse. Sora's eye's fluttered open as she heard her mother's raspy voice. "Mom?" she murmured. Erika let out a long sigh of relief as she heard her daughter murmur. Sora cringed in pain as she stood up. She shakily turned the doorknob and opened the door. Erika's eye's watered immediately as she observed Sora's beaten up body. Sora's eye's watered also as she looked at her mother. She walked up to her mother and pulled her into a tight hug. There was no need for words. They both knew what they were feeling right now. All they need right now was comfort.  
  
"I love you momma!" Sora whispered as she cried unto her mothers shoulder.  
  
"I love you too!" They both just stood there in each other's arm. Sora pulled away first and rubbed the tears from her eye's.  
  
"Do I have to go to school today?" she questioned. Her mother shook her head no and Sora whispered a thanks. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Her mother nodded again and Sora looked at her sadly. She went back into her room and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. As she began to take off her clothes she noticed the blood all over them and winced. She hated living like this. Anyone would hate living like this. She thought her life was so unfair. Out of all those people in the world she had to live like this. She turned on the water and put it so it was nice and warm. She stepped in and let the water run down her body. She looked down and noticed all the blood swirling down the drain. Her eye's watered with tears again. Sora was tired of living like this and she had been thinking a lot about running away. Only one thing kept her form running away though. That something was her mother. She couldn't abandon her mother after all that her mother did for her.  
  
Sora let out a small sigh. After carefully washing her body with soap, wincing at the stinging sensation every time the soap touched a wound, She stepped out of the shower. She dried her body and slipped on her clothes. She put her bloody clothes into a bag. She walked downstairs and went outside to where the garbage cans were. She threw them into the large can and as she turned around something cut her wrist. She yelped in pain and grabbed her wrist. As she starred at the crimson liquid flow out of her flesh she couldn't help but feel a wave of relief take over her. She shook her head vigorously. She wiped it quickly and walked back into the house.  
  
YYYYYYYYYYY  
  
*At School*  
  
Yamato had been worried the whole day. Sora hadn't come to school today and he had this feeling that something bad had happened to her. Questions were running through his head like crazy. ~What if something happened to her? What if. I don't even want to think about it~ He let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. ~Maybe I shouldn't be freaking out. I mean everyone's sick once in a while right? Everyone miss's school at least once~ He kept coming up with things to make him stop from worrying but he couldn't help it. ~I know! ~ He thought brightly ~ I'll go to her ho- .~ he stopped right there. Come to think of it, he hadn't even caught a glimpse of Sora's house. After all those years he had known her for and he didn't even know where she lived. He punched himself mentally. ~I'm such an idiot~ He would just have to wait to see if she showed up on Monday (a/n: its Friday). He was just hoping he didn't have a nervous breakdown from worrying about her till then.  
  
YYYYYYYYYYY  
  
*back At Sora's Home*  
  
Sora let out a sigh for the 50th time that day. Her mother was sleeping soundlessly in her room while Sora sat in her own room reading. Or at least pretending to read. She was to deep in thought to be reading a book. She was so happy it was Friday, her father would disappear over the weekend and she wouldn't see him again till Monday came around. She had told her mother countless to leave this hellhole while he was gone. Her mother would always object. Sora knew her mother was hiding something and she could feel it. Her mind suddenly traveled to the cut on her arm. She remembered how relieved she felt when she looked at the blood flowing from her flesh. It was like a fountain of crimson washing all her worries and problems away.  
  
She hesitantly stood up and walked towards her drawer. From her drawer she pulled out a long black rectangular box. With shaky fingers she opened the box. A sharp dagger gleamed at her. She sat at the edge of her bed and took out the dagger from the box. It was given to her from her grandfather. It was one of those camping things. She had gotten it when she was 13, that was the last time she saw her grandfather because her father prohibited that they kept contact. She twirled the dagger around with her fingers. She then looked at her wrist. She brought the dagger down at her wrist and slowly made a long cut. The dagger fell to the floor with a clatter. She looked down at her wrist and saw the thick crimson liquid flow out freely. She felt so relieved. so carefree. Then fatigue began to take over her and she lay her head down on her bad. Her eyes fell closed.  
  
I'm gonna draw a picture,I'm gonna draw a picture, A picture on my wrist. I'll draw it with a razor, I'll draw it just like this. And as I draw this picture, A fountain will appear. And suddenly my problems Will slowly dissappear.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed and please Review if you can. See ya til the next chapter ;). 


	3. Chapter Three

I like to thank everyone for the great reviews and hopefully my story will still keep you interested. I had help on this chapter from my friend, veronica a.k.a. taichi-chan. Well hope you enjoy chapter 3 of I'm Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything .  
  
I'm Okay- Chapter Three  
  
She wasn't sure what was going. Her eyelids slowly opened revealing two groggily looking crimson orbs. Her vision was blurry and she had a major headache. She brought her arm up to massage her head but as soon as she lifted it she felt pain coarse up and down her arm. She looked down at her arm to see it bandaged up neatly. Sora's vision finally became clear and she looked around the room. She recognized it as her mother's room. She heard her mother let out a small gasp and Erika scurried over to her daughter from her spot on the desk.  
  
"Your finally awake!" Erika yelped. Her eye's were red and puffy, probably from crying and worry was etched on her bruised face. Sora looked into her mother's eyes but broke the gaze almost immediately. Guilt was swallowing her up as she saw all the pain and worrying that her mother's eyes held.  
  
Erika looked at her daughter turning away and her eyes began to water again. "Oh Sora what were you thinking?" her voice was hoarse and scratchy. But Sora didn't say anything, she just looked away, not daring to look at her mother. Erika gave Sora a stern look, "Look at me Sora!" Sora forced herself to look at her mother and she found herself feeling guilty again. "What were you thinking? I can' believe you did this to yourself!" she gestured towards Sora's bandaged arm. "If I hadn't found you when I did you could have died Sora.DIED!" Erika was in tears by now lecturing her daughter. She couldn't believe this was happening. she didn't want to believe this was happening. "Sora," her mother let out an exasperated sigh, "Lucky for us you didn't loose to much blood so there was no need for a hospital. but you did loose quite a bit. Sora, sweetheart, you know what you did was wrong, if you had lost a lot of blood I would have had to take you to the hospital. Do you know how many questions they would have asked about your bruises and such? I could have lost you Sora! I love you too much to lose you like that! Why end your life like that when you have your whole life before you?"  
  
Sora had silent tears streaming down her face as her mother continued. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to say something. "I wanted to get away!" Sora suddenly yelled. Erika looked at her daughter. Sora continued, "I wanted to get away from all the pain and suffering. I wanted to get away from here, from the man I call my father!" But as the words left her mouth she realized something. Running away was like getting away, and trying to kill her self was getting away also. She would have left her mother here all alone with her father. This time she felt a huge pang of guilt tug at her heart. More tears spilled from her eyes now.  
  
Erika just looked at her daughter and then embraced her into a tight hug. Sora weakly brought her arms around her mother. She felt so weak and vulnerable. "Everything is going to be okay Sora, I promise. Just don't you ever do that again you hear me? I don't want to lose you. After a while of just sitting there hugging, Sora's mother stood up. Tomorrow's Monday and I start working again." "I must have been unconscious for a long time," Sora thought. She looked out her mother's window and noticed that it was dark. There was school tomorrow, something, that for once she wasn't looking forward to. "I'm sorry mama," Sora suddenly whispered. Her mother turned around and looked at her and then went back to her desk. "Probably paper work," Sora thought again. She sat there looking out her mother's window when fatigue plagued her body once again. Her eyes began closing and she whispered a soft goodnight to her mother and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
YYYYYYYYYYY Monday Morning  
  
Sun shone through the slightly open curtains and shined upon Sora's face. Sora groggily mumbled something and opened on eyelid. She groaned. It was Monday morning and she had to go to school. She knew her friends, especially Yamato, would want answers as to why she was absent and also as to why there was a cut on her head. She knew it would be impossible to hide that thing with make-up. She sighed and got up from the comfortable bed. She had fallen asleep in her mother's room. She walked over to her mother's desk and a note with neat handwriting sat there.  
  
Sora,  
  
Sorry, work started early today. Please eat breakfast before you leave and I'll be home by at least 5:00 o'clock. Take care of yourself Sora and start making dinner if I haven't arrived yet after 5. I love you a lot and don't do anything crazy. With much love, Mom.  
  
Sora went to her room and grabbed her Odaiba High School uniform. She went to the bathroom took her shower and got out. She put on her clothes and turned around and looked into her mirror. She dried her long auburn locks of hair and applied her make-up. The cut was very visible and some of the bruises she had gotten were barley visible through the heavy coat of make- up. She took out various bracelets and put them around her cut wrist to hide the cuts. She looked into the mirror one last time. She turned away from the mirror disgusted at what she saw. She went downstairs to the kitchen and served herself some cereal (a/n: COCO PUFFS =D). After she finished she placed the bowl in the sink. She grabbed her book bag and slipped on her shoes. She closed the door and began walking towards Odaiba High.  
  
Yamato had just left his house and went to pick up Taichi. As always they were running late. He knocked on Taichi's door and he heard a ruffled coming and then a tired and grumpy looking Tai appeared. "Hey Tai? What's up? " "Nothing. just the usual. yannoe tired and stuff." Yamato nodded and they both began walking. The silence was kind of awkward. "So have you heard from Sora?" Yamato asked out of nowhere. "Actually I haven't. I hope she's okay." "Me too." As both boys neared Odaiba High they noticed a red haired girl walking the same direction as them. Yamato's eyes brightened quickly as he recognized this red haired beauty. "SORA!" he called out loudly. She stopped abruptly and turned around. Both boys ran widely towards her. Sora couldn't help but laugh at how stupid they looked running towards her like that.  
  
"Hey guys," she said softly while giggling. "Hey!" both boys replied while huffing and puffing. As they stood up to look at their friend, a gasp left both their lips. "What happened?" Yamato shouted. "Are you okay?" Taichi asked worriedly.  
  
Sora tried to stop them from asking so many questions but they just kept bomber aiding her with them. "STOP!" she finally yelled. "Nothing happened, I just slipped and fell in the shower and yeah. pretty stupid, I know. That's why I missed school on Friday. But I'm okay guys, don't worry." It was a down right lie and it wasn't the best, but it was all she could think up of.  
  
"It looks like you had a pretty nasty fall." Taichi said while snickering a little. Yamato, on the other hand, didn't take it as lightly.  
  
"You should be more careful!" he lectured.  
  
Sora smiled at him appreciatively. He was always worrying about her. But Yamato didn't quite believe her for some reason, it just didn't seem like Sora to slip and fall in the shower and get a cut like that. It seemed more like a Tai thing, no offense meant to Tai of course. He looked at Sora unsurely but just continued walking.  
  
"So, did I miss anything important guys?" "Not really." Tai answered.  
  
Yamato just kept silent and kept on thinking about how all this just didn't fit. They arrived at school and the bell rang. They headed their separate ways and began their long day of school.  
  
YYYYYYYYYYY After School (A/N: sorry the skipping around)  
  
Sora left her classroom and began walking towards her home. She hated lying to her friends so much. But she had to do it. for her own good, and theirs. Suddenly somebody grabbed her wrist. She cringed in pain, for it was the wrist she had cut. She looked at him, Yamato, the one who had touched her wound.  
  
She hated lying to Yamato especially.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. "Hey," she replied. An awkward silence surrounded them. "So." she started.  
  
Yamato ran a hand nervously through his blonde hair and he let out an exasperated, almost nervous sigh.  
  
"Sora.. are you okay.? I know I already asked you that but I worry so much about you. I just want to make sure you're alright." She gave him one of her sweetest smiles. "Thanks again for worrying Yama, but really, I'm okay. I just had a ditz attack, that's all." He nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Yama," She gave him a quick hug and left.  
  
But Yamato wasn't going to let her go that easily. He watched her walk away and decided that he would follow her. He knew she wouldn't tell him where she lived, for some reason, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He followed her from a distance until he saw a couple of houses come into view. She stopped in front of a white one that had a blue roof. It looked rather cozy. It reminded him of the houses he had seen on commercials during Christmas time, advertising something like hot chocolate, or maybe some clothing line. So he ruled out the first option as to why she didn't want them to know where she lived. She couldn't possibly be ashamed of her house. It was a nice looking home and she wasn't that type of girl. Flowers adorned the front lawn. He saw her enter the front door. He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the house.  
  
He knocked softly on the door. He heard scurrying inside and the door finally opened. A gasp left the auburn haired girl's mouth.  
  
"Yamato?" she asked, a bit surprised. "Uuhh. yeah. hey Sora. can I come in?" he asked, quite nervously.  
  
He noticed she was about to protest so he quickly entered her house and shut the door behind him.  
  
She looked at him quite surprised. "What are you doing? That was rude!" she hissed. Yamato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but then his face turned serious. "Sora something's up and I know it. I can just feel it. Please tell me what's wrong. What's going on?" She let out an annoyed sigh. "Nothings going on Yamato. But what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"  
  
He was about to protest when the jiggling of the doorknob on the front door was heard.  
  
Fear quickly replaced the look of annoyance on her face. "Yamato! Hurry, quick!" she looked at him confused but before he could say anything she pushed him into the coat closet. As soon as the closet door was shut, the front door opened. She put her back against the closet door and looked at who had entered. Her father. She paled slightly.  
  
"Oh know. If he hits me Yamato's going to know. he's going to get involved."  
  
She closed her eyes but opened them again. "Hey dad." Yamato's eyes widened a bit.. He had not once seen Sora's father. He opened the closet door slightly to see what was going on. Sora's father looked kind of drunk, swaying around the way he was.  
  
"Where's your mother, bitch?!" her father asked rudely. Sora cringed at the remark.  
  
"She's at work." "Good! I need more money from that whore to buy my beer." He sneered.  
  
"You should work for your money and buy your beer with your own money instead of spending mom's!" Sora snapped.  
  
She brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. What had possessed her to say that she did not know. But her father brought his hand down and slapped her hard on the face. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. Yamato would have come to her rescue but he was in too much shock. This could not be happening.  
  
It wasn't happening, it wasn't happening, it wasn't happening.  
  
He couldn't believe Sora was an abuse victim. Out of all the people in the world, it had to be Sora.  
  
Her father picked her up by her hair and slapped her again. "Don't snap at me bitch!" he slurred. He turned around and walked out the door. The door shut loudly. Sora was trembling. The tears silently fell from her eyes but she quickly regained her composure as she remembered that Yamato was here.  
  
Yamato came out of the closet. Sora stood up and looked at him but turned away ashamed. They stood there in the most uncomfortable silence for ten minutes. He examined her. Her cheeks had her father's handprint and were extremely red. Her eyes were puffy and her hair ruffled. Yamato decided to break this unbearable silence.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he yelled angrily. He felt the blood pumping through his body, his heart moving rapidly, his skin hot.  
  
Sora's body stiffened and she just shrugged and answer casually, "What the hell was what?"  
  
Yamato's eyes glazed with anger and he grabbed her wrists not too lightly. She winced as the pain traveled up her arm. His grip was strong. He brought her face up to his. "Don't fuck around with me, Sora. I saw what happened."  
  
She looked away from his eyes and she felt the tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. "Yamato." she said softly. ".You're hurting me."  
  
His eye's softened and his grip around her wrist loosened. He brought up his hand and ran a finger down her red cheek lightly. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breathe.  
  
"Oh Sora." He looked at her sympathetically and he had the urge to hold her and kiss her and make everything all better. He brought her into a tight embrace (a/n: lots of hugging in this fic =D) and she hugged him back. Silent sobs racked throughout her body. He ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting way. They sank to the floor still embracing one another. He noticed that her breathing was back to normal instead of her raged breaths. She had fallen asleep. He picked her up and went upstairs. He noted that she was as light as a feather, bewildered. He walked into a room and it looked like it would be Sora's. He placed her into the bed.  
  
He kissed her forehead lightly and in a barley audible voice he whispered, "I love you." He was walking towards the door ready to leave when he heard her voice.  
  
"Yama. can you please stay?" He turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed but she still spoke, "Please?" "Yeah." he whispered. He lied down next to her and hugged her tightly. He buried his face into her should and nuzzled her neck. He felt her light breathing against his neck and knew she had fallen asleep. He soon fell asleep beside her. and dreamt of sleeping next to her, dreamt of her; his friend, and the woman he had grown to love.  
  
  
  
YAY! I'M DONE! And they didn't do anything except sleep okay people! Well again I want to thank al my reviewers and Please Review! I would appreciate it if you did. I only accept constructive criticism flame stuff so yeah. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon! I hope you enjoyed (! Edited by: Veronica a.k.a Taichi-chan. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and stuff =D.  
  
A/N: Somebody asked if Sora heard Yamato say "I Love You" and the answer's no. But she will know soon enough. thanks everyone who reviewed and enjoy this chapter!  
  
I'm Okay- Chapter 4  
  
He felt so warm. He had no idea where he was but at the moment he didn't really care. He felt so right here. He felt as if he belonged here. wherever here was. His eyes fluttered open revealing his groggy cerulean blue eyes. He looked into the face of his best friend and everything came flooding back. He following her home, seeing her get abused by her father, and falling asleep in her arms. He let out a frustrated sigh. Why hadn't she said anything? Didn't she trust him? He felt angry with himself for not noticing anything before. For not paying close enough attention to her as he should have been. He felt he failed her as a friend. He lifted his head a little and glanced outside her window. It was dark outside meaning it was probably very late. He turned his attention back to the pretty redheaded girl who had stolen his heart. His icy blue eyes lingered on her face. She looked so sad even in her sleep but past all those depressing emotions her face held while she slept she seemed to be peaceful as well. He also couldn't help but notice other various bruises on her face that were obviously not made from today. He felt so angry not only with himself for not being able to help her but at her father as well. He had caused her so much pain. How could someone live with themselves and cause so much pain to someone as innocent as her. He couldn't help but feel the tears collecting in the back of his eyes. He brought his hand up to her face and his fingers brushed softly against her cheek. He pulled his hand away immediately as her face scrunched up in pain. Her eyes snapped open and she seemed surprised as she noticed Yamato.  
  
"Yamato?" She whispered her voice was soft and raspy from her sleep.  
  
"Yeah its me Sor." He tried to sound calm. He really did, but his voice seemed to fail him as it cracked. A lonely tear made its way down his cheek. Sora couldn't help but let out a small gasp.  
  
"Yamato. Are you crying?" She brought her hand up to cup his face. She lowered her chin so they were eye to eye. Her question was confirmed when she saw the tears in his eyes getting ready to fall. She brushed the lonely tear away with her thumb. "Yamato please don't cry for me." She pleaded. She hated seeing people cry let alone Yamato.  
  
"Sora." He chocked, "Why did you let this happen? Why didn't you tell the police? Or Taichi. Or me? Oh god Sora why?!?"  
  
"Yamato please." She stammered slightly. She closed her eyes shut tight to stop the tears from coming but before she knew it she burst into tears. She buried her face into the pillow and cried into it. Yamato pulled her gently from the pillow and embraced her tightly. His hand rubbed her back in a soothing manner while she cried her heart out unto his shoulder. After a while she finally settled down and her tears had stopped. Her chin rested on his shoulder and she stared absent mindly into the darkness of her room. She just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. She felt so safe where she was. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and took in a deep shaky breath. Her eyes reopened and that's when she finally noticed her window and how dark it was outside. She pulled away quickly from the embrace.  
  
"Yamato! It's late! I think you should be getting home no-" He cut her off. "And leave you here all alone with that monster?!? I don't think so!" He placed her small delicate hands in his own and gave them a squeeze. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I can't Sora. I just can't." The way his warm breath cascaded down her neck was just too much for Sora. He was creating feelings in her that she never knew existed.  
  
"Yama please! I'll get into more trouble if you stay!" She gave him a pleading look. His mind was racing with millions of thoughts. He couldn't just leave her here. What if she got hurt again? What if she got killed? He didn't want to risk it. "No!" he said more firmly. She glared at him and was about to respond when they heard the front door open and shut close. Sora's head had snapped towards her door and her eyes were wide with fear. If her father caught her with a guy in her room she would be killed for sure and maybe Yamato as well. "Please!" Her voice and her eyes seemed to be begging him. He couldn't believe he was going to agree to leaving her here. But he knew it was true that if she was caught with him in her room she would be in more trouble. "Fine." He mumbled. Sora nodded as in thank you and she got up hurriedly.  
  
"Come on. " She whispered quickly, " You should go out the window. It's pretty safe and you wont get caught." She lifted her window open. He nodded and stepped though the window unto the roof. Before he left he cupped her face with his hand and whispered "I'll come back to get you. I promise you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Be careful Sor. Promise me you'll be careful around him?" "I promise!" She whisper softly. He leaned towards her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. He gave her a sad yet still heart- melting smile and disappeared into the darkness of the outside world. She couldn't help but blush madly even at the circumstances of the situation. She closed her window shut. Her body went rigid as she heard footsteps climb up the stairs. She stood frozen on the spot as her breathing became short ragged gasps. She tried to calm herself by taking a long deep breath but that didn't seem to help one bit. Sora's eyes widened in fear and she began to tremble afraid of what was behind that door as the doorknob began to twist. The door creaked opened to reveal.  
  
Ahhhh cliffhanger! =D I know you guys hate those but I'm sorry... =) I really am. Anyways sorry for taking so long to update but I had so many projects I had to do and tests... eerrg so many tests! Anyways Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its not the longest chapter and its not one of my favorite but yeah at least its done. Here's the song "I'm Okay" By Christina Aguiliera. I should have put it up on the second or first chapter but I forgot =P .. Thanks again to all those who reviewed .. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! I love you guys =D you guys are what keep me going! I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE A FAT KID LOVE CAKE! Man that's a lot of lovin! Well thanks again to all those who reviewed the last three chapters so now go review this chapter ;) . And email for suggestions at who you think should be behind that door. I have a whole bunch off options and different ways to end this story and stuff. I need opinions so email me at Daddyslillgurl@hotmail.com .. Thanks again everyone and take care! REVIEW PLEEAASEEE!  
  
"I'm OK" Once upon a time there was a girl In her early years she had to learn How to grow up living in a war that she called home Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room Hoping it would be over soon  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same And I still remember how you kept me so afraid Strength is my mother for all the love she gave Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday And I'm OK  
  
I often wonder why I carry all this guilt When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more" Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid Strength is my mother for all the love she gave Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
  
It's not so easy to forget All the lines you left along her neck When I was thrown against cold stairs And every day I'm afraid to come home In fear of what I might see there  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same And I still remember how you kept me so afraid Strength is my mother for all the love she gave Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday And I'm OK I'm OK 


End file.
